From WO 2013/117841 A1 a centrifugal pendulum having a pendulum flange and a pendulum body is known. The pendulum flange includes a first pendulum flange part and a second flange part. The first pendulum flange part is spaced apart axially from the second pendulum flange part, while the pendulum body is positioned between the two pendulum flange parts and is coupled with the pendulum flange by means of a slotted guide so that it is movable to a limited extent.